Save A Horse
by Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: The Avengers find Clint's foray into music videos. Prompted by amaya-krb on Tumblr. Hulkeye. Bruce Banner/Clint Barton.


Clint recognised the song that was being beamed through every speaker in the tower from the first few notes, leaping up with an expression that could only be described as abject horror. "No. No. No. No. God no." He darted through the corridors, tracking down the music whilst mumbling denials to himself. He knew the moment it was too late. Ironically that moment came when he was only a few feet away from the lounge area. He moved, standing in the doorway with slightly flushed cheeks. His eyes roved across his teammates, watching for their reactions.

Tony was just as he expected, bopping along to the music with a wolfish grin and laughing quietly every time the archer was on screen. No doubt it was the genius-slash-inventor-slash-billionaire-slash-douc hebag that had dug out the damned video in the first place. Natasha, who is officially the worst best friend in the world, was stood to one side smirking and doing absolutely nothing to end Clint's humiliation. She caught his gaze, grin widening viciously as he flipped her off with a glare. Steve looked amused but like he was trying to hide it. A small smile crept across his face as he watched Clint get handcuffed to the window.

But Bruce…Bruce looked dumbstruck. He was gaping at the screen, wide eyed and cheeks a little pink. The doctor swallowed and Clint glanced at the screen, seeing what had caused the reaction. The song was coming to an end and Clint winced at the memory of hours out in the sun filming that bloody whip sequence. He still wasn't sure what was making Bruce so flust- Oh. _Oh._

A smirk crawled across Clint's face and he strutted into the room, switching off the video and crossing his arms. He leaned against the wall by the large screen, pulling out his best 'judging you' face. "You should expect revenge. It will not be pleasant." Tony snorted, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the archer. "Were you wearing _eye-liner?_" Clint shrugged casually, eyes locked on Bruce as the man ran his hand through his hair and mussed up his curls.

"I was poor. They offered me a lot of money." He grinned a little crookedly, "Besides, I think it suited me. What do you think, doc?" Bruce coughed awkwardly, flushing darker. "Uh. Yeah. Sure. It looked good." Clint pushed off the wall, swaggering towards the door with all the self-confidence he could muster. "Well there you go."

A few weeks later Tony was starting to get nervy, his promised revenge yet to be delivered, but the incident was mostly forgotten. Bruce had buried himself in his lab work as usual but had developed a tendency to blush whenever Clint was in the room. He was working on some complicated equations, scrawling numbers and symbols across a notebook, when his lab door opened. He didn't look up, too distracted by his work, only giving a soft greeting to whoever had wandered in. It wasn't until someone perched themselves on his worktop that he looked up. He gaped, all thoughts leaving his brain as he stared at Clint.

"You-I-what?" The man was sprawled across his worktop, smirking from underneath the brim of his hat. His _cowboy _hat. He was wearing an almost identical outfit to the one in the video, down to the eyeliner and the chain hanging from his belt. He raised an eyebrow at Bruce, voice low as he spoke. "Howdy, Freckles." Bruce flushed dark red, heat flooding his cheeks as he glanced away from Clint.

"Hi." The doctor whispered, feeling like he was about to spontaneously combust from sheer embarrassment. He'd thought that Clint hadn't noticed or forgotten or ignored his reaction. He didn't expect him to come and tease him. "What are you doing here?"

Clint grinned, sliding off the worktop and straddling Bruce as if it was something he did every day. "I had some unfinished business." He pulled off his hat, dropping it on Bruce's head and tilting it slightly before leaning in and stealing a soft kiss. It was barely more than a brush of slightly chapped lips but when he pulled away the archer was grinning giddily. "Perfect." Bruce grinned back stupidly, leaning in for a deeper kiss that verged slightly on the side of desperation. He pulled away when the need for air managed to outweigh his need for Clint and he bit his lip. "You know…there's this saying about cowboys." Clint tilted his head curiously, face a little flushed but eyes bright. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Bruce dropped his eyes for a second, gathering all his scraps of confidence to lean forward and whisper in the archer's ear. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

**deathpuppet13 has drawn a wonderful fanart for this fic if you're interested it can be found if you go to deviantart and paste the following after the url: /****art/ Save-a-Cowboy-Ride-a-Barton-363908097**


End file.
